Amour Jaune
by Blue Aaren
Summary: Alors que la guerre entre les Foulards Jaunes et les Carrés Bleus fait rage, Kida rencontre Kise et finit par en tomber amoureux, mais il n'ose rien lui dire de ses sentiments de peur de lui attirer des ennuis ou de le blesser. Il se persuade que ses sentiments ne sont de toutes façons pas réciproques. Pourront-ils s'aimer et être heureux malgré tout ça? Kida x Kise.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà, je me lance sur une fic crossover : Kuroko no Basket x Durarara et comme pairing ce sera du Kida x Kise ! Ce pairing est rare, comme un peu tous les couples sur lesquels j'écris xP. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture : place au chapitre 1.**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ **Les personnages et les univers de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ni celui de Durarara! qui appartient à Ryohgo Narita, ni celui de Kuroko no Basket qui appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki !**

 _ **Petite précision : Cette fiction se passe lorsque Kise (ainsi que la GM donc) et Kida sont au collège. Mikado n'est dont pas encore à Ikebukuro et la guerre entre les Foulards Jaunes et les Carrés Bleus fait rage. Quant à Saki Mikajima, elle n'existe pas x), petite vengeance personnelle envers ce personnage. **_

_**Chapitre 1**_

 **« Kidacchi~ ! T'es en retard ! »** Avait rouspété Kise au retardataire. **  
« Ha désolé Ryouta, tu sais ce que c'est que d'être retenu par des filles à la gare, c'est dur d'être populaire hein ?! »** avait-il déclaré en souriant.  
 **-Bizarrement… Je ne te crois pas du tout !** Lui avait alors dit l'autre en souriant.  
 **-Hein ? Mais c'est vrai !** Avait il geint en faisant mine de bouder.  
 **-La prochaine fois, si tu veux te trouver une excuse, choisis-en une potable Kidacchi.** Kise s'était mis à rire doucement puis l'avait regardé avec un regard qui disait _« Alors ? La vérité ? »_  
 **-Rooh ! J'ai trop joué aux jeux vidéos cette nuit et je me suis levé à la bourre, j'ai raté le bus que je devais prendre et j'ai du prendre le suivant…  
-Et ben voilà. Bon, on y va ?  
-Okay ~! ^w^** répliqua-t-il avec un sourire dont il avait le secret.

L'excuse du bus était aussi un mensonge. Mais ça Kise ne pouvait pas le savoir. Kida savait que ce n'était pas bien de mentir, mais il ne pouvait pas dire à l'autre blond qu'il s'était bagarré contre des carrés bleus dans le coin d'une ruelle après s'être fait prendre en embuscade. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire cela. De plus le mensonge avait pris, il était donc tranquille. Il avait juste peur que l'autre ne découvre la vérité d'un moyen ou d'un autre, et qu'il lui en tienne rigueur. Et s'il y avait bien une personne qui ne devait pas lui tourner le dos, c'était bien Kise, c'était avec lui qu'il passait le plus claire de son temps. Quand il partait draguer dans les rues avec lui, ou même en buvant un soda avec lui dans un café, non, même rien qu'en parlant ou en étant avec lui, il oubliait toute la merde de sa vie, toutes ses emmerdes, ses problèmes, son gang, les combats. Sans lui, il retournerait à sa vie ennuyante, aux bastons avec les carrés bleus en permanence, à son entrepôt, quartier général des foulards jaunes. Cette vie de chef de gang qui l'avait tant fait rêver l'ennuyait maintenant et lui créait de nombreux problèmes, c'était comme une connerie dont les conséquences vous reviennent en pleine figure tous les jours.

Certes cela pouvait faire rêver. Savoir se battre, être à la tête de dizaines d'adolescents, certains un peu plus âgés que lui, mettre des raclées à d'autres personnes. C'était cool, classe, viril. Mais il y avait de nombreux mauvais côtés. En tant que chef de gang, les personnes qui nous sont chères peuvent être en danger, surtout au cœur d'un conflit comme maintenant avec les carrés bleus. Et puis, il y a la mauvaise réputation, la possibilité de rentrer dans un combat à chaque coin de rue. Kida ne voulait plus de cette vie dont il était lui-même à l'origine. Mais il ne pouvait pas dissoudre le gang du jour au lendemain, surtout en pleine « guerre ».

Mais pour lui faire oublier tout ça, il y avait Kise Ryouta, le beau gosse, le mannequin, le génie du basket, le mec souriant, beau comme un dieu, gentil, l'homme parfait en quelques sortes.

Il ne savait plus vraiment comment Kise avait débarqué dans sa vie. Mais le courant était passé tout de suite entre eux. Ils étaient immédiatement devenus amis et avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver au moins une fois par semaine. La plupart du temps ils draguaient les filles dans la rue, d'autres fois ils allaient juste boire dans un café. Ils avaient commencé à apprécier de plus en plus le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Puis Kida en était tombé amoureux. De ce blond au visage d'ange, de ses yeux ambre magnifiques qui éclairaient sa vie, de ses cils fins et longs, de ses mèches blondes, de sa voix si douce, de Kise tout entier en fait. Il n'y avait rien chez l'autre blond qu'il n'aimait pas. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour accepter ses sentiments envers lui. Après tout, il n'avait jamais aimé d'hommes, et ce n'était pas dit que Kise était homo lui aussi. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'on ne pouvait pas lutter contre ses sentiments. Il avait fini par accepter, qu'il aimait un homme, parce que cet homme c'était Kise et qu'il voulait être avec lui pour toujours. Mais ça, il ne lui avait jamais dit. Parce que Kise aimait surement les filles. Après tout, il avait un succès fou auprès de la gente féminine, et il comprenait très bien les filles qui le harcelaient et poussaient des cris à chacune de ses apparitions. Alors Kida se contentait de sa position d'ami. Après tout, être l'ami du blond ce n'était pas rien. Il avait le droit d'être à ses côtés, il était son confident, ils se voyaient souvent, c'était déjà énorme. Et puis, il pouvait être à ses côtés pour toujours, même si ce n'était pas en tant qu'amant. Mais Kida en voulait tout de même plus, et c'était bien normal. Après tout, quoi de plus normal que de vouloir être avec celui qu'on aime et de vouloir être aimé de cette personne ?

Et en se confessant, il risquait de briser cette amitié et donc une possibilité d'être avec le mannequin pour toujours. Mais la peur de se faire rejeter n'était pas la seule chose qui poussait Kida à ne pas se confesser à Kise. Il avait aussi peur de l'embarquer dans ses histoires de foulards jaunes, carrés bleus, et il ne voulait surtout pas que le blond soit entraîné là-dedans ni qu'il soit blessé pour une quelconque raison.

 **« Kidacchi !  
-Oui ?  
-Tu rêvasses depuis tout à l'heure !  
-Non, pas du tout.  
-Tu es tout pensif depuis que tu es arrivé, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
-J't'assure, tout va bien.  
-Si tu le dis…  
-Et sinon, que dirais-tu d'essayer ce café là ? On n'y est jamais allé. **Proposa-t-il. **  
-Va pour ce café alors. »** Acquiesça Kise.

Ils entrèrent dans l'établissement, commandant un cocktail pour l'un, une limonade pour l'autre. Ils parlèrent, de filles, des shootings du blond, des cours et de divers autres sujets du même genre. Ils bavardèrent pendant à peine moins d'une heure, ensuite ils s'étaient baladés dans les rues, s'étaient arrêtés dans un parc, avaient mangé une glace, une banale sortie entre amis quoi.

Mais l'heure tournait et était désormais venue l'heure de se dire au revoir pour aujourd'hui et de rentrer chez soi chacun de son côté.  
 **« On se revoit quand ?** demanda Kise qui, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, avait déjà hâte de revoir le blond.  
 **-Hmm… Dimanche ça te va ?** proposa-t-il alors. **  
-Ha j'ai match ce dimanche, je ne pourrais pas.** Répondit alors l'autre. **  
-Match ?** Commença le plus petit.

Kida marqua une légère pause. Ca l'intéressait, il n'avait jamais vu l'autre blond jouer, et il savait que ce dernier excellait dans ce sport. Il voulait voir le blond, il voulait passer du temps avec lui, le voir sous toutes ses facettes, tout savoir de lui. Mais il ne lui dirait bien sûr pas tout ça. Il finit néanmoins par demander :  
 **-J'peux venir t'encourager ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu jouer au basket.  
** Kise fut touché, même s'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, que Kida veuille venir l'encourager et le voir jouer.  
 **-Ce serait super,** répondit-il alors en souriant. **Rendez-vous dimanche devant mon collège à 14h alors !  
-Ca marche. J'ai hâte d'y être.  
-Moi aussi Kidacchi. »**

C'est à ce moment précis que le bus du plus petit passa. Il monta alors dedans et salua Kise de la main quand le moteur démarra. L'autre fit de même. Il lui manquait déjà. Il avait hâte de le revoir dimanche. Il continua de fixer Kise jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il fut surpris de voir que le mannequin faisait de même. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence n'est-ce-pas ?

 **Voilà ! Ce sera tout pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Pour cette fiction j'essaierais de tenir un rythme aussi rapide que possible. Quelques chapitres sont déjà écrits, je posterais donc de manière assez fréquente, du moins je l'espère :) .**

 **A la prochaine ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre 2. Il arrive avec un peu de retard. Pour être honnête cela m'était sorti de la tête. Pour me rattraper, je vais publier le chapitre 2 maintenant et le 3 dans la journée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~ !**

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Cela faisait bien une heure que Kida était à la recherche de ce foutu livre. Un livre de littérature dont il avait besoin pour le cours du lendemain. Mais autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, il ne le trouvait dans aucune librairie ce foutu truc ! A chaque magasin « Veuillez nous excuser, ce livre est en rupture de stock, nous pouvons vous le commander si vous voulez. » Mais Kida n'avait aucune envie de commander ce bouquin ! Déjà qu'il allait le lire à contrecœur, si en plus il devait le commander et se faire engueuler pour l'avoir en retard, l'auteur de ce livre et lui n'allaient pas être copains. Il avait tellement marché qu'il n'était même plus à Ikebukuro. Il était dans un quelconque quartier de Tokyo, il ne saurait dire lequel.

Puis il arriva devant une énième librairie, priant énormément pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait ! Décidément, qu'il trouve ou non ce livre dans celle-là, il rentrerait directement chez lui après, il en avait ras-le-bol. Mais en poussant la porte, il tomba sur quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait pas croiser : Kise.

Ce dernier était dos à lui, il fixait les ouvrages. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné d'une fille de taille moyenne, à la longue chevelure rose. Il aperçut le visage de cette jeune femme lorsqu'elle fut de profil. Et le moins qu'il puisse dire, c'était qu'elle était vachement jolie ! La plupart des mecs s'attarderaient sur ses belles formes, mais il n'y avait pas que ça, ses yeux roses, ses traits du visage, elle était ravissante.  
 **« Momocchi ! Ce ne serait pas celui-là ?  
-Si Ki-chan tu l'as trouvé !  
**En disant ça, Momoi s'était collée au blond. Puis ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, un sourire victorieux au visage. C'en était trop pour Kida. Ce devait surement être la petite amie du blond, il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Ils avaient l'air si proche, et elle était si belle. Ce ne pouvait être autre chose. Sans réfléchir, se laissant aller à son instinct plutôt qu'à sa raison, il quitta le magasin en courant.  
 **« Kidacchi? »** prononça le plus grand, sûr de l'avoir aperçu du coin de l'œil.  
Mais le susnommé était déjà parti, la clochette de la porte avait tinté brutalement. Le mannequin le vit passer par la fenêtre de la boutique.  
 **« Ki-chan ? »** demanda la rose.  
 **-Désolé Momocchi, je dois dissiper un malentendu je crois ! »**  
La jeune manager eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer que le mannequin courut à la poursuite du plus petit. Il avait peur que ce dernier ait tout compris de travers, qu'il se soit imaginé des choses, ce n'était pas son genre de partir en courant ainsi. Mais de toute façon, qu'est ce qu'il voulait dissiper ? Une possible jalousie du blond ? Impossible, Kida ne l'aimait pas après tout, son amour était voué à demeurer à sens unique pour toujours, il en était sûr. Alors pourquoi lui courait-il après ? Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait ni ce qu'il faisait.

Kida avait fini par s'arrêter de courir. Pourquoi s'était-il mis à courir en premier lieu ? Il lui fallut du temps avant d'admettre la réponse. Il avait été jaloux. Jaloux de cette fille qui était si proche de Ryouta qu'il voulait pour lui tout seul. Parce qu'il l'aimait mais que dans la librairie, son cœur lui avait semblé pris et aussi…  
 **« Kidacchi ! »  
** Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de son prince charmant. Il releva la tête.  
 **« Je t'ai aperçu et tu es parti en courant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, qu'est ce que tu fais ici, hors d'Ikebukuro ?  
** Il réfléchit quelques instants « _Je cherchais un livre et quand je suis rentré dans cette librairie, je suis tombé sur toi et une fille de qui tu avais l'air super proche alors j'étais jaloux parce que je t'aime et pas toi. Alors je me suis enfui. »_ C'était ça la vérité, mais il lui fallait un bobard qui tienne la route.  
 **« Je cherchais un livre pour mon cours de japonais, puis je t'ai vu avec une super jolie fille ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voie et qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi alors j'ai fui pour te laisser une chance ! »** Avait-il lancé avec son habituel sourire.  
Kise n'y croyait pas un mot, ce n'était pas le genre de Masaomi et sa façon de fuir lui paraissait plus dramatique, il avait du rêver, comme il rêvait trop souvent que l'autre l'aime. Après tout, quand on a les yeux embrumés par l'amour on a tendance à exagérer.  
 **« Ouf, moi qui croyait que tu étais jaloux… »  
** Il y eut un blanc d'environ 3 secondes avant qu'il se rectifie, inventant lui aussi un bobard.  
 **« De moi, après tout tu l'as dit toi-même, Momocchi est une fille super alors… Enfin, ce n'est qu'une amie pour moi mais…»  
** Il cherchait les mots pour couvrir sa boulette, ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Ou plutôt, la vérité était sortie seule. Mais heureusement, Momoi mit fin au silence gêné qui venait de s'installer.  
 **« Ki-chan !  
-Ha, Momocchi.  
**Elle arriva en courant et s'arrêta près d'eux. Elle se pencha, respirant fort.  
 **« J'ai payé le livre en vitesse puis je t'ai couru après. *souffle* *souffle*. Hm… Qui est-ce ?  
-Ha Momocchi, je te présente Kida Masaomi.  
-Ha Kida-kun, je suis désolée !  
-Hein ? Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?  
-Et bien, tu es le petit ami de Ki-chan non ? J'étais très près de lui, c'est pour ça que tu es parti non ?  
**Kida était cloué sur place. Cette rose avait tout compris ! Bon mis à part qu'il n'était pas en couple avec le blond. Mais il ne devait rien laisser paraître, il devait dissiper le malentendu !  
 **-Non, euh… Momoi-san, je ne sors pas avec Ryouta !** assura-t-il à contrecœur, essayant de faire disparaître les rougissements qui naissaient sur ses joues. **  
-Hein ?  
** Nouveau blanc, la jeune fille s'excusa à nouveau.  
Pendant un instant il eut l'impression de voir une mine déçue dans les yeux de l'autre blond. Il avait dû rêver. Il reprit alors son rôle de dragueur enthousiaste et s'enfonça dans son mensonge :  
 **« Le cœur de ce beau blond est toujours à prendre, il est une des rares personnes à avoir su résister à mon charme absolu »** déclara-t-il en souriant et en passant son bras autour de l'épaule de l'autre.  
Ce dernier aurait bien répliqué qu'il n'avait pu que succomber à son charme et qu'il lui avait été impossible de résister. Après tout Kida était si beau, drôle, charmeur, sexy, bref il avait toutes les qualités du monde aux yeux du copieur, mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça non plus.  
La rose se mit alors à rire doucement, une main devant la bouche, comme toute fille bien élevée.  
 **« Tu es drôle Kida-kun !  
« Hm, c'est une de mes trop nombreuses qualités !  
« Ca va les chevilles Kidacchi ? **demanda le blond, se mettant à rire à son tour.  
 **« Oui pourquoi ? Je suis juste honnête ! »  
** Les trois rirent alors de bon cœur.

Ils continuèrent de parler un moment avant de retourner dans cette fichue librairie pour chercher le livre de Kida. A son grand bonheur, ils le trouvèrent et décidèrent d'aller boire un soda ensemble. Ils discutèrent encore là-bas, parlant de tout et de rien. Puis, voyant l'heure, Kise s'exclama : **« Mince ! J'ai une séance photo dans 10 minutes ! Faut à tout prix que j'y aille ! »  
** Il avait l'air gêné, malgré son empressement.  
 **« Tu peux y aller Ki-chan.  
-Je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer seule Momocchi, ça ne se fait pas !  
-Mais si vas-y.  
-Mais…  
-Je peux la raccompagner.  
-Hein ? Kidacchi ? Ce n'est pas sur ta route pourtant.  
-Voyons Ryouta, il est du devoir d'un homme de raccompagner une gente demoiselle même s'il doit aller à l'autre bout du monde pour cela, tu ne le savais pas ?  
-C'est la première fois que j'entends ça de ma vie…  
-Moi aussi…  
-Quoi qu'il en soit, allons-y Momoi-san. Dépêche-toi Ryouta tu vas être en retard sinon !  
-Ok merci, à demain Momocchi, à dimanche Kidacchi.  
-A plus. »**

Le blond s'éloigna en courant, priant pour ne pas arriver en retard. De leur côté, Kida et Momoi partirent en direction de l'appartement de cette dernière. Mais il y eut un problème sur le chemin.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Le prochain arrivera comme dit plus haut, dans la journée (voire maintenant si j'ai le courage de me relire et de poster).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

Alors qu'ils arpentaient les rues, pour ramener la rose à son domicile Kida sentit tout à coup une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se tourna et fut accueilli par un magnifique pain dans la gueule qu'il n'avait pour être honnête, pas vu venir.  
 **« Kida-kun ! »** cria la manager de Teiko. **  
**Kida était à terre. Il passa une main sur sa joue encore endolorie.  
 **« Masaomi Kida.** Commença un homme. **  
**Relevant la tête vers son assaillant, le blond tomba nez à nez avec un homme d'environ 1 mètre 80, baraqué, chauve, portant un bob bleu. Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur un carré bleu à ce moment précis… C'était mauvais, ils risquaient d'impliquer Momoi dans la querelle. Et si Kise venait à le savoir…  
 **« C'est rare de te croiser en dehors d'Ikebukuro. Tu n'as pas tes sous-fifres des foulards jaunes aujourd'hui hein ?** Face à son silence, il rajouta : **Qu'est-ce que t'as, t'as perdu ta langue ?  
** Kida se releva et fixa l'autre du regard. Il avait une belle trace sur la joue mais il s'en moquait. Il lui fallait un plan. Vite. Très vite !  
 **« Je préfère utiliser ma langue pour les jolies filles si tu vois ce que je veux dire, pas pour les gros tas de muscles.** Kida lui tira la langue pour lui prouver ses dires.  
 **« Enfoiré.  
** Ledit gros tas de muscle se jeta une fois de plus sur le blond qui cette fois aux aguets avait pu l'éviter et passa dans le dos de son assaillant, lui affligea un coup dans le coin du crâne. L'homme saisit ensuite le poignet de la rose et le serra fort, l'inspectant sous tous les angles.  
 **-C'est qu'elle est mignonne en plus celle-là.** Fit-il.  
 **-Lâchez-moi !** ordonna la manager. **  
-Lâche là !** hurla le jaune. **  
-Sinon quoi ?** Lui répondit le bleu d'un air moqueur.  
Kida se rua vers lui puis se jeta par terre de manière à éviter un coup. Il réussit néanmoins à donner un coup de pied retourné relativement violent à l'homme, visant son bras pour qu'il lâche la manager. Dès que la pression sur son poignet se fit plus faible, la rose donna un coup à la brute et recula de quelques mètres. **  
-Tu vas regretter ça.** Déclara le gros tas de muscle en sortant un cran d'arrêt de sa poche.  
Kida n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'arme blanche était déjà dans son bras gauche. Il n'avait eu que le temps de s'écarter légèrement pour minimiser les dégâts. Il attrapa ensuite une barre de fer semblable à un morceau de panneau de signalisation (sûrement liée à la venue de Shizuo et Izaya un peu plus tôt) qui gisait à quelques mètres de ses pieds et flanqua un grand coup dans la figure de l'homme avec. Une fois ce dernier sonné, il en profita pour prendre Momoi par la main et partir en courant.

Son bras commençait à lui faire mal mais il continua néanmoins de courir, pensant plus à protéger Momoi qu'autre chose. Une fois sûrs de l'avoir semé, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils étaient cette fois dans une rue beaucoup plus fréquentée et étaient donc plus en sécurité.  
 **« Kida-kun ! Tout va bien ?** Lui demanda la rose, inquiète. **  
**La plaie sur son bras était bien ouverte… Il pissait le sang, une grosse tâche rouge envahissait peu à peu sa veste.  
 **« Oui c'est bon »** mentit-il.  
 **-Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça ! Il faut aller voir un médecin !  
-Non c'est bon j'ai l'habitude.  
-Kida-kun !  
**Elle le prit par le bras pour le retenir. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour lui ! Il se dégagea en criant. **  
-C'est bon lâche moi !** cria-t-il.  
Ils restèrent en silence quelques secondes, le blond entendait les gens autour chuchoter à son sujet, les regarder bizarrement. Mais il s'en foutait pas mal de ces gens. Kida s'en voulait d'avoir réagi comme ça. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il fallait qu'il obtienne son silence. Elle devait avoir compris qu'il était le leader des foulards jaunes. Il ne fallait pas que Kise en sache quoi que ce soit ! Il finit par se calmer et s'excuser.  
 **« Pardon, je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça.  
** Elle secoua la tête, affichant un regard compatissant.  
 **« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.  
** S'ensuivit un silence gêné.  
 **-Viens, je te raccompagne. On est presque arrivé non ?  
-En effet.  
**Il la raccompagna dans le silence. Une fois arrivés, elle insista pour qu'il monte avec elle.  
 **« Entre.  
-Non c'est bon, il est temps que je rentre chez moi.  
-Juste quelques minutes. Je veux te remercier de m'avoir ramené. Allez.  
-Bon d'accord. »** Finit-il par céder.

Il monta les escaliers avec la rose jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle sortit une boisson puis arriva avec une mallette de premiers secours. Kida se pétrifia au vue de la petite valise.  
 **« Oh non tout mais pas ça !** Gémit alors le jeune homme. **  
-Kida-kun, ne fais pas l'enfant. Si tu ne vas pas à l'hôpital tu dois au moins désinfecter ça correctement !** Rouspéta la jeune fille. **  
-Mais je suis un héros, je suis immortel, pas besoin de désinfectant !** Assura Kida **  
-Ne discute pas. Enlève ton tee-shirt ! »** Ordonna-t-elle. **  
**Il finit alors par lui obéir. Il ôta sa veste et son tee-shirt, se dévoilant torse nu devant la jeune fille. Mais ce qui retint le plus son attention, c'était la plaie. Elle n'était vraiment pas belle à voir, relativement profonde qui plus est. La rose ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de sang.  
 **-Kida-kun, je pense que tu aurais besoin d'une suture… C'est vraiment pas beau à voir…  
-Non, pas besoin d'aller à l'hosto, juste un petit bandage et ça ira.  
-Mais…  
-N'insiste pas s'il te plaît. **Supplia-t-il. **  
**Elle sentit de la tristesse et de la culpabilité dans sa voix. Et coupable il était. Il avait mis en danger la rose alors qu'il avait promis de la ramener chez elle en sécurité, en vérité il lui avait plutôt attiré des ennuis qu'autres choses. La douleur se faisait de plus en plus intense. Putain que ça faisait mal, il serra les dents quand le jeune manager commença à désinfecter la plaie. Il se retint comme il put de pousser un cri. Il devait garder la face tout de même. Après être sûre que tout était bien désinfectée, Momoi lui fit un bandage bien serré.  
 **-Aïe !** Laissa-t-il échapper.  
 **-C'est fini.**

Kida bougea son épaule dans un peu tous les sens, pour vérifier que le bandage tenait bien.  
 **-Merci.** Finit-il par dire.  
 **-Ce n'est rien.  
** S'ensuivit un moment de silence. Décidément il y avait eu beaucoup de blancs aujourd'hui !  
 **-A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé,** commença-t-elle.  
Le blond détourna la tête à l'évocation de ces évènements.  
 **-Je ne veux pas te forcer à en parler si tu ne veux pas,** continua-t-elle. **Mais…  
-Il ne faut pas que Ryouta soit au courant, **la coupa-t-il. **  
-Hein ?  
-Je… Je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui, je ne veux pas qu'il soit mêlé à une bagarre. Et puis, ce n'est pas rare dans le monde des gangs de prendre un proche en otage, je ne veux pas que cela lui arrive.  
-Le monde des gangs ?  
**Il en avait trop dit, il devait parler. Il faisait confiance à la rose, elle ne dirait rien, il en était certain.  
 **-Je suis le leader des Foulards Jaunes, un des principaux color gang d'Ikebukuro. De ce fait, il y a pas mal d'embrouille. C'est bagarre tous les jours.  
-Pourquoi t'être lancé là-dedans ?  
-Je ne suis qu'un humain insignifiant. J'avais besoin d'être à la tête de quelque chose. Cela me faisait me sentir vivant, ça prouvait mon existence en ce monde. C'est idiot je sais, tu peux te moquer.  
-Chacun porte sa croix, je ne suis pas en mesure de te juger.  
-Merci… Quoiqu'il en soit, je peux te demander une chose ?  
-Oui bien sûr.  
-N'en parle pas à Ryouta. Ni de ma blessure, ni de l'altercation avec le gros tas de muscle, ni des Foulards Jaunes. Je t'en prie.  
**Il allait faire pâle figure mais ce n'était pas grave. Il se mit à genou devant la fille. Il devait avoir l'air pathétique mais si c'était le prix à payer pour garder le blond à l'écart de tout ça, il le payait bien volontiers.  
 **-Relève-toi, je ne lui en parlerai pas, sois en sûr.  
-Merci. »  
**S'ensuivit un ultime blanc, il se releva avant de briser le silence :  
- **Bon, je vais rentrer. Merci encore, pour tout, et pour le bandage.  
-Ce n'est rien, à bientôt j'espère.  
-A dimanche, je viens assister au match de Ryouta, je suppose qu'en tant que manager tu seras là ?  
-Exact, à dimanche alors.  
-A dimanche. »**

Il quitta alors l'appartement, son sac plastique avec le livre à la main et rentra chez lui, priant pour ne pas tomber sur un autre carré bleu.

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le suivant :).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoilà pour le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^.**

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

C'est un bruit de téléphone qui réveilla Kida. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et chercha l'appareil à tâtons. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur quand il étira trop le bras gauche, lui rappelant le coup de couteau de la veille. Il finit néanmoins par le trouver. L'écran affichait _« Ryouta »_. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à cette heure-là. Il décrocha avant de commencer à s'imaginer trop de choses.  
 **« Allo ?** fit-il dans un bâillement.  
 **-Allo Kidacchi, j'te réveille ?  
-T'inquiète, il fallait que je me lève de toute façon.  
-Je vois.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est rare que t'appelles de bon matin. J'te manquais tant que ça ?  
**De l'autre côté du fil le mannequin se mit à rougir et se retint comme il le put de lui avouer que oui, puis au bout de quelques secondes il s'expliqua.  
 **-Entre autres, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. Hier quand on a acheté ton livre on l'a mis dans le même sac que celui de Momocchi et moi, du coup je crois que tu l'as embarqué avec.  
-J'vais te dire ça tout de suite, le sac est sur mon bureau.  
**Il se leva et se dirigea vers ledit bureau. Il ouvrit le sac, les deux livres y étaient bel et bien.  
 **-Ouais c'est moi qui l'aie.  
-Tu penses que tu pourrais me le rapporter dans la journée ? J'en aurais besoin cet après-midi…  
-Pas de problème, devant ton collège à 11 heures ça te va ? J'ai deux heures de trou aujourd'hui.  
-Je ne vais pas te faire aller jusqu'à mon collège… La gare des bus ce sera bon. **S'exclama le blond de l'autre côté du fil.  
 **-D'accord. A toute à l'heure dans ce cas.  
-A toute à l'heure Kidacchi. **  
Ensuite le mannequin raccrocha. Le foulard jaune bailla à nouveau, mit le sac en plastique dans son cartable et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner en somnolant encore à moitié. Il devait se dépêcher sinon il serait en retard se dit-il alors, mais il ne se pressa guère plus au final. Quand il se déshabilla pour se changer, son regard s'attarda bien évidemment sur son bandage. Ce dernier s'était tâché de rouge, aucun doute que ce n'avait pas cicatrisé du tout. Il hésita à défaire le pansement pour le changer. Il se ravisa, il n'avait pas le temps. Et puis, le bandage de Momoi était bien serré et tiendrait bien une journée de plus. Il enfila son uniforme, attrapa son sac de cours et partit pour son collège.

Quand vint son heure de trou, il se mit en route pour la gare des bus où il devait rejoindre Kise. Il se plongea dans ses pensées, à tel point qu'il n'entendit pas le blond arriver derrière lui.  
 **« Ki-da-cchi~ !** Fit le blond en s'approchant de lui.  
Mais le plus petit des deux ne réagit que quand l'autre plaqua ses mains sur son épaule pour lui signifier sa présence. Kida se retourna brusquement. Le mouvement fut malheureusement trop brusque, sa blessure se rouvrit. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant que le plus grand des deux ne disent :  
 **« Kidacchi… Tu saignes…  
** Le susnommé fixa alors son bras. La blessure était complètement rouverte et le sang commençait à tâcher son uniforme. Il ne sut comment réagir. Il lui fallait un plan, vite. Il devait partir. Mais en même temps il était tétanisé. Kise allait surement se douter de quelque chose, il n'était pas idiot. Il verrait bien qu'il y avait un problème. Mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire sans le mettre en danger.  
 **« Kidacchi… Il s'est passé à quelque chose ?** demanda le mannequin, inquiet.  
Kida n'arrivait même plus à bouger. Il faisait s'inquiéter le basketteur, de quel droit le faisait-il ? Il s'était promis de ne jamais lui causer de souci.  
 **-Kidacchi, réponds-moi !** Répéta alors le plus grand.  
Le regard de Kise était tellement inquiet qu'il fit perdre ses moyens à l'autre blond, plus particulièrement lorsqu'il se perla de larmes. Kida lâcha alors le sac plastique puis partit en courant, aussi vite que sa blessure qui lui déchirait le bras le lui permettait. Kise resta bloqué, il n'eut pas le temps ni les réflexes pour partir à sa poursuite, il eut besoin de plusieurs secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, peut-être qu'au fond il ne voulait pas comprendre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Est-ce qu'il avait raté quelque chose ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas été assez attentif, il avait surement loupé quelque chose d'important. Et pourquoi Kida ne voulait-il pas lui en parler ? Peut-être qu'il n'était pas assez digne de confiance à ses yeux… Cette hypothèse lui pinça le cœur. Il l'aimait tant. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il voulait que l'autre ait confiance en lui, qu'ils puissent tout se dire, même si ce n'était qu'en tant qu'ami puisqu'ils ne dépasseraient à son grand regret, surement jamais ce stade. Il se saisit du sac que Kida avait laissé tomber puis il reprit sa route vers Teiko, les larmes aux yeux. Il voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez son ami. Il était triste, mais surtout inquiet.

 ** _x-x-x_**

Le blond marcha aléatoirement, les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne s'arrêta que quand il réalisa qu'il était devant le gymnase de Teiko. Il ne savait honnêtement pas comment il était parvenu jusque là. Il resta tête baissée, toujours à se lamenter et à penser à Kida. **  
« Ki-chan ?**  
Le mannequin releva la tête à l'entente d'un de ses surnoms. Il releva la tête, le regard toujours plein de larmes et croisa le celui de Momoi. Cette dernière le fixait, l'air alarmée, inquiète. Elle lui demanda alors :  
 **-Ki-chan ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
** Il ne savait trop quoi répondre. Les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux finirent par couler. Il renifla puis s'accroupit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête dans les bras.  
 **-Ki-chan ?**  
Sa voix se fit encore plus inquiète, elle s'approcha du blond et s'accroupit en face de lui. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait mettre le mannequin dans un tel état. Enfin si, il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait rendre Kise triste voire le faire pleurer ainsi.  
 **-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Kida-kun ?** demanda-t-elle sans réel doute quant à la réponse.  
L'autre hocha légèrement la tête, bien que surpris, au fond, que la jeune fille ait pu deviner ça, mais il était trop mal pour demander quoi que ce soit.  
 **-Tu veux en parler ?** demanda-t-elle alors, désireuse d'aider son ami.  
Le basketteur mit du temps à laisser les mots franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il parlait entre ses sanglots. Ses larmes continuaient de couler, il essayait de les faire partir en les essuyant du revers de la main mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait l'impression de pleurer encore plus.  
 **« Kidacchi… Il est blessé… Mais il est distant avec moi… Il ne me parle de rien… J'ai peur de ne rien être pour lui… J'ai peur qu'il n'ait pas confiance en moi… Et ça me fait mal…  
** Momoi étreignit amicalement le blond puis lui passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant légèrement pour le réconforter. Elle avait eu une intuition et là cette intuition était confirmée. Il n'y avait aucun doute que Kida aimait Kise. De ses rougissements à cette envie démesurée de le protéger en l'éloignant de lui en passant par cette espèce de proximité qu'ils semblaient avoir tous les deux. Et maintenant elle était sûre que Kise aimait lui aussi Kida. Sinon il ne serait pas dans un tel état. Elle aurait voulu le consoler, lui dire que c'était parce qu'il tenait à lui que Kida ne voulait ou plutôt ne pouvait rien lui dire. Mais elle avait promis au chef des foulards jaunes de garder le silence sur ce qu'ils s'étaient dit la veille. Elle se contenta donc de lui conseiller :  
 **-Tu devrais en parler directement avec Kida-kun, non ?  
** Kise hocha la tête. Elle avait raison, c'était avec l'autre blond qu'il devait en parler pas avec elle, mais il n'arriverait surement pas à lui parler de tout ça sans se mettre à pleurer et lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Et ça, il ne voulait pas lui avouer. Il resta à pleurer ainsi pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires puis mit fin à l'étreinte. Momoi lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et se releva.  
 **-Allez, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours !** fit-elle pour le remotiver.  
Le blond renifla et essaya d'arrêter de pleurer. Il passa à plusieurs reprises ses mains sur ses yeux pour faire disparaître les larmes qui continuaient, malgré qu'il essaye de les retenir, de couler sur ses joues. Il finit ensuite par repartir en cours, accompagné de la rose. Le reste de la journée passa sans qu'il puisse penser à autre chose que Kida l'espace de ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Et du côté de ce dernier, ce fut la même chose. Il avait pleuré lui aussi, mais seul. Il s'en voulait d'avoir inquiété Ryouta, d'avoir fait perler ces larmes d'inquiétudes à ses yeux. S'il avait su toutes les larmes qu'il lui faisait verser, il ne se serait jamais pardonné et n'aurait surement plus été capable de lui faire face à nouveau.

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :).**

 **A bientôt ~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! Voici le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^.**

 ** _Chapitre 5_**

Cette fois Kida se réveilla de lui-même, bien avant que son réveil ne sonne. Il avait hâte de revoir Kise. Mais en même temps, il appréhendait. Comment agirait l'autre blond avec lui après ce qu'il s'était passé l'avant-veille ? Lui poserait-il des questions ? Il espérait que non, il n'avait pas vraiment d'excuses en réserve… L'autre agirait-il comme si de rien n'était ? C'était peut-être ce qu'il devrait faire lui. Il réfléchit encore quelques minutes au comportement qu'il devrait adopter devant le mannequin puis se décida enfin à se lever. Son bras le lança quand il s'étira, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Il resta ensuite un moment devant son miroir à se fixer, lui et sa mine pitoyable. Ses yeux étaient rouges et cernés… Il avait mouillé son oreiller pendant une grande partie de la nuit en pensant au basketteur, ajouté aux pleurs de la veille et l'avant-veille, cela lui donnait vraiment mauvaise mine. Il pourrait toujours faire croire à son ami qu'il avait joué à la console ou quelque chose du genre, il espérait qu'il le croirait, Kise était plutôt bon pour repérer les mensonges, enfin, surtout ses mensonges à lui. Il alla dans sa penderie et commença à chercher des vêtements qui conviendraient à l'occasion. Ce n'est qu'au bout de vingt minutes qu'il se décida. Il opta pour un pantalon cargo noir et un tee-shirt blanc ainsi qu'une veste noire, comme d'habitude en sorte. Il hésita à nouer son foulard jaune autour de son cou puis se ravisa. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'on le reconnaisse. Il voulait être le plus en sécurité possible. Il prit ensuite son petit-déjeuner. A sa plus grande horreur il tâcha son tee-shirt. Il remonta alors dans sa chambre et opta cette fois pour un sweat-shirt rose à manche courte. Il finit sa tartine en faisant le plus attention possible pour ne pas se tâcher à nouveau. Mais son bandage dépassait du sweat. Il se changea à nouveau, portant son choix sur un polo blanc dont les manches allaient jusqu'à ses coudes, cachant totalement le bandage grossier qu'il s'était fait la veille après avoir décidé de changer celui de Momoi pour voir l'avancée de la cicatrisation. Ce qu'il avait vu ne lui avait guère plu, la plaie était toujours plus ou moins ouverte, il devait faire attention. Après être sûr que sa tenue convenait parfaitement, il s'était assis sur son lit et s'était mis à penser au mannequin. Quand il redescendit sur terre, il regarda immédiatement l'heure. Il allait être en retard, il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il attrapa au vol une veste noire à manche courte sur son porte-manteau et partit en courant à l'arrêt de bus. Ce dernier arriva guère plus d'une minute après lui.

Au final, entre les embouteillages et les arrêts trop fréquents du véhicule liés au nombre particulièrement élevé de voyageurs ce jour-là, Kida arriva pile à l'heure au collège Teiko, bien qu'il s'était levé très tôt espérant ainsi gagner de l'avance. Kise était déjà là quand il parvint au portail de l'établissement. Ils se saluèrent amicalement, Kise avait lui aussi les yeux rouges et cernés. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au gymnase. Chacun des deux était de son côté heureux que l'autre agisse comme si de rien n'était et ne fasse aucune réflexion sa mauvaise mine. Arrivés devant le bâtiment, ils tombèrent sur un basané aux cheveux bleus qui les interpela.  
 **-Yo Kise. Tiens, c'est qui ?  
-Kida Masaomi, mon ami. Kidacchi, j'te présente Aominecchi, un de mes coéquipiers.  
-Enchanté,** lâcha alors le blond.  
 **-De même,** fit le métis.  
Ce dernier les fixa un moment, baladant son regard de l'un à l'autre avant de lancer.  
 **-Dîtes vous deux…** commença-t-il, **vous sortez ensemble ?  
** **-Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?** demanda Kida.  
 **-C'est pas le cas ?  
-N…Non Aominecchi… Je… Je ne sors pas avec Kidacchi.  
**Le plus petit crut lire de la déception dans le ton du copieur. Il se dit alors qu'il avait rêvé, comme cela lui arrivait trop souvent.  
 **-Ha désolé. J'sais pas comment l'expliquer mais… Vous avez l'air super proche c'est pour ça. »  
** Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le gymnase, puis les deux blonds se séparèrent : l'un partit en direction des vestiaires, l'autre des gradins.

Momoi finissait de porter les gourdes à côté des bancs de touche lorsqu'elle aperçut Kida dans les gradins. Elle alla alors le rejoindre.  
 **« Kida-kun !** L'interpela-t-elle.  
 **-Ha Momoi-san. Tu vas bien ?  
-Oui oui, **acquiesça-t-elle avant de baisser la voix. **Et ta blessure ?  
-Elle s'est rouverte avant-hier… Ca ne cicatrise pas… **se contenta-t-il de répondre. **  
-Je vois…** conclut-elle, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister pour l'emmener voir un médecin. Il refuserait comme quelques jours auparavant.  
Elle s'assit à ses côtés un moment, ils parlèrent d'abord de choses futiles puis un sujet plus sérieux arriva.  
 **-Dis Kida-kun…** commença-t-elle.  
 **-Oui ?  
-Tu es amoureux de Ki-chan non ?  
-H… Quoi ? Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bien sûr que non… ** assura-t-il, se mettant à rougir et à balader son regard dans tous les coins à la recherche d'un argument.  
 **-J'en étais sûre. Tu l'aimes.** Se contenta-t-elle d'ajouter. **  
**Devant la vérité, Kida ne pouvait que s'incliner. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.  
 **-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu veux tant le protéger.  
-Hm… Mais comment l'as-tu su ? **interrogea-t-il. **  
-Intuition féminine,** lui répondit-elle.  
Il y eut un cours moment de silence, puis la rose poursuivit.  
 **-Tu devrais en parler avec Ki-chan. Je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais… Je suis sûre qu'il t'aime aussi.  
-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
-L'autre jour à la librairie, quand tu es parti en courant, il parlait de dissoudre un malentendu quand il t'a couru après. C'est pour ça que je croyais que vous sortiez ensemble. Et puis, je le connais. J'ai vu des signes qui ne trompent pas. Je pense que vous devriez en parler tous les deux.  
**L'autre resta muré dans son silence, plongé dans ses pensées à nouveau. D'un sens, il aurait préféré que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Certes, avoir une relation avec le mannequin était ce dont il rêvait le plus, mais savoir que ses sentiments étaient à sens unique avait agi comme une barrière, quelque chose qui assurait à Kise de ne jamais être pleinement concerné par le monde des gangs. Cela permettait à Kida de savoir que l'autre ne serait pas en danger car ils ne sortiraient jamais ensemble. Mais maintenant qu'il apprenait que ses sentiments étaient surement réciproque, il avait encore plus peur que jamais de mettre en danger l'autre blond à cause d'une potentielle relation. Cette inquiétude prima même sur la joie qu'il aurait du ressentir en apprenant cela.  
Momoi s'excusa auprès de lui, elle devait repartir au vestiaire pour écouter les directives du coach. Il hocha la tête puis lui demanda : **« Dis à Ryouta « bonne chance » de ma part. » « Ca marche. »** Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Il la regarda partir puis fit le tour du gymnase du regard. Mais une certaine personne attira son regard, une personne qu'il reconnut immédiatement : Haizaki Shougou, une personne qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais recroiser. C'était un carré bleu. Un ami proche d'Izumi, le chef de ce gang. Autant dire qu'il était mal barré si ce dernier le reconnaissait. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que l'autre ne le remarque pas, sinon la bagarre risquait d'être inévitable, surtout face à un bagarreur tel qu'Haizaki.

Le début du match se déroula sans accrocs. Teiko menait largement, Kise jouait magnifiquement bien et jouait pour être honnête, mieux que d'habitude parce qu'il savait que l'autre blond le regardait. A un moment du match, Aomine lui fit même la réflexion :  
 **« C'est parce qu'il y a ton p'tit copain dans les gradins que tu te donnes à fond ?  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas mon p'tit copain Aominecchi ! **s'était alors plaint le moins grand. **  
-Oh ça va j'plaisante. »  
** Le chef des foulards jaunes avait les yeux rivés sur son mannequin préféré. Il trouvait Kise si beau quand il jouait. Le voir jouer un sport qu'il aimait, le sourire aux lèvres, se donnant à fond… Il n'y avait pas à dire, Kise Ryouta avait vraiment la classe.

Mais alors que le 4ème quarts-temps débutait, une main se posa sur l'épaule droite de Kida qui se retourna en vitesse. C'était Haizaki.  
 **« Masaomi Kida. Comme on se retrouve. C'est rare que tu quittes Ikebukuro pourtant.  
-Haizaki Shougou… **se contenta de dire Kida.

Depuis le banc des remplaçants d'où elle observait toujours les matchs, Momoi remarqua que Kida parlait avec Haizaki. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure, pensant qu'ils se connaissaient ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais quand elle le vit sortir en serrant les poings, suivant le gris, elle se douta bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Haizaki avait mauvaise réputation, surtout depuis l'année passée où il avait commencé à se battre dans les rues. Si Kida était chef de color gang et Haizaki une racaille des rues, n'y avait-il pas d'énormes risques que cela dégénère ? C'était la question qu'elle se posa pendant tout le reste du match, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le jaune.

Dehors et désormais à l'écart du gymnase, caché dans un coin de l'enceinte de Teiko, les deux membres de gang commencèrent à discuter.  
 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Haizaki ?  
-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, je suis élève ici moi.  
**Kida aurait du s'en douter. Mais il avait préféré être sûr.  
 **-Je suis venu voir quelqu'un, c'est tout.  
-Haha, surement Momoi non ? On t'a vu en ville avec elle, vous aviez l'air proche. Et puis elle te regardait pendant le match… Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelques choses entre vous deux.  
-Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, **répondit-il alors. Il était d'une part content que le camp adverse le croit hétérosexuel, cela mettait plus en sécurité Ryouta. Mais d'une autre part il ne voulait surtout pas risquer que Momoi soit impliquée là-dedans, il devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était rien pour lui.  
 **-Et sinon, tu penses que tu vas venir dans mon collège et en repartir tranquille ? T'as rêvé mon vieux, on va se friter à l'ancienne.  
-Non merci. J'suis pas venu pour me battre.  
**Le gris commença à rire.  
 **-Alors ça c'est la meilleure, le grand Masaomi Kida qui refuse un combat ? Décidément t'es trop drôle.  
-On me le dit souvent, **se vanta alors le blond, un sourire insolent aux lèvres.  
 **-Fais pas trop le malin non plus.** Répliqua la racaille. **J'étais venu me battre dès le départ, je vais t'avoir en échauffement.  
-Te battre ? Avec qui ? Il n'y a aucun foulard jaune à Teiko.  
-Non, j'étais venu castagner un joueur. Kise Ryouta, celui qui m'a volé ma place. Ca fait quelques temps que j'ai envie de lui foutre une raclée.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à R… Kise ? **Demanda alors Kida, très inquiet pour le blond. Il avait failli l'appeler par son prénom ce qui aurait trahi un lien entre eux. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il ne le connaissait pas et le laissait se faire tabasser. **  
-J'vais le laminer, ni plus ni moins. Il mettra du temps avant de rejouer au basket, sois-en sûr.  
-Dans ce cas-là je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Tu m'excuseras mais je ne te laisserais pas tabasser un de mes amis sans rien faire.  
-Et bah t'as retrouvé ton mordant on dirait. **  
Sur ces mots, il se jeta sur Kida. Ce dernier eut heureusement le temps d'esquiver. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance dans l'état dans lequel il était. Il devait gagner du temps, il n'avait pas le choix. Mais les coup se firent plus rapides, et inconsciemment, le jaune protégea son bras gauche.  
 **-Mais c'est qu'on dirait que t'es blessé à gauche. Ca me rappelle… Tu t'es battu avec un des notre il y a quelques jours non ? Ca doit encore être tout frais.  
** Le plus petit écarquilla les yeux quand l'autre eut percé son point faible.  
 **-Ca va rendre le duel plus facile tout de suite.  
** Haizaki attrapa Kida par le bras gauche et le tira violemment de manière à le coincer contre le mur voisin. Une fois le foulard jaune bloqué, il le cogna violemment sur le bras gauche à plusieurs reprises. Quand la manche du blond commença à se tacher lentement de sang, il sourit légèrement puis se remit à frapper à le frapper.

 **Voilà, ce sera tout pour celui-là. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! J'essaierai de sortir le suivant dès que possible :).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello voici le chapitre 6 ~ ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

 ** _Chapitre 6_** ****

 **« Momocchi, tu n'aurais pas vu Kidacchi ? »** demanda le copieur à la rose lorsque le match fut fini et qu'il eut fini de se changer.  
 **-Je l'ai vu sortir avec Haizaki pendant le 4ème quart-temps.  
-Avec Haizaki ? **répéta-t-il, intrigué. **Il est parti par où ?  
-La porte de derrière. »  
**Sans un mot de plus Kise se mit à courir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était inquiet pour Kida. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se mit alors à fouiller les alentours du gymnase de fond en comble, sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas partis bien loin. C'est quand il entendit un cri qu'il commença à s'alarmer. Cette voix, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'était Kida, à n'en pas douter. Il se mit à courir plus vite malgré qu'il commençait à s'essouffler. L'autre blond était en danger et sans aucun doute blessé.

Il l'avait trouvé dans un coin très reculé de l'établissement. C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait. Haizaki tenait Kida, avec son bras droit, légèrement en l'air, collé contre le mur, le tenant par le cou. Le bras gauche du plus petit était ensanglanté, il avait des traces de coups sur d'autres endroits du corps également. Néanmoins, il tenait le bras droit de la racaille pour essayer de le faire lâcher prise. S'il avait été un peu plus lucide, Kise serait reparti en sens inverse et aurait été chercher du secours. Mais là, lucide, il ne l'était pas. Kida, l'homme qu'il aimait, était en train de se faire tabasser. Et même si Kise ne savait pas vraiment se battre, Haizaki allait payer, il pouvait en être certain. Et puis, il avait déjà vu Aomine se battre une ou deux fois, il arriverait bien à se débrouiller. Il pourrait surement copier quelques mouvements de son adversaire, du moins il l'espérait. Sans vraiment réfléchir plus, il se précipita vers Haizaki et le frappa aussi fort qu'il le put au visage. Le gris tourna alors la tête vers le mannequin auquel il tournait le dos jusqu'alors, le tout sans desserrer sa prise sur le leader des Foulards Jaunes.  
 **« Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire là, Ryouta ?  
** Kise ne répondit pas à la question. Il ordonna seulement :  
 **-Lâche Kidacchi, Shougou-kun.  
-Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ? **demanda alors le gris.  
Kida ordonna à Kise du plus fort qu'il le put, c'est-à-dire assez faiblement vu son état :  
 **-T'occupes Ryouta, va-t-en…  
-Tais-toi toi. **Répliqua Haizaki.  
Il raffermit sa prise sur le blond, l'écarta d'environ un centimètre du mur et le plaqua à nouveau contre, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.  
 **-Lâche-le, viens te battre !** cria alors le mannequin.  
 **-Pourquoi pas. Il ne m'amuse plus. Et puis, c'est pour toi que j'étais venu à la base.  
** En prononçant ces mots, Haizaki lâcha sa prise qui tomba dans un bruit sourd. Le plus petit respira de manière sifflante, essayant de reprendre son souffle.  
Le Carré Bleu se rapprocha alors du copieur.  
 **-Tu es sûr de vouloir te battre contre moi Ryouta ? Je risquerais d'abîmer ton petit minois de mannequin.  
** N'y tenant plus, ledit mannequin essaya de donner un nouveau coup au gris, mais ce dernier l'esquiva. Il lui donna alors un coup sec dans l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle pendant quelques secondes. Kise essaya néanmoins de frapper son adversaire, bien qu'il se tenait le ventre d'une main. Mais esquiver ce coup fut un jeu d'enfant pour Haizaki qui donna un nouveau coup à son vis-à-vis, sur l'épaule cette fois, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Il appuya son pied sur le flanc du blond qui était à terre. Maintenant qu'il le tenait, il allait lui mettre le compte.  
Kida essaya de se relever, mais il avait perdu trop de sang. Sa tête tourna, l'obligeant à rester assis, à assister à cette scène. Il avait mis Kise en danger, par sa faute il était blessé. Il se maudit intérieurement.  
Alors qu'Haizaki s'apprêtait à donner un nouveau coup au blond à terre, une voix retentit.  
 **-Je te conseille d'arrêter, Haizaki.  
-Sinon quoi ? **demanda l'interpelé.  
Un ciseau vola, se plantant dans le mur situé quelques mètres plus loin, celui contre lequel Kida était toujours adossé.  
 **-Disons que tu risquerais de te prendre bien plus que quelques coups.** Rétorqua le nouveau venu sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion.  
C'était Akashi. Il avait vu Kise partir, l'air inquiet au visage. Voyant qu'il ne revenait pas, il était parti à sa recherche, le blond étant en retard pour le meeting d'après match. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur ce genre de scène. Il ne pouvait laisser ce genre d'actes impunis, Haizaki serait puni tôt ou tard. Il risquait d'entacher la réputation de leur collège, leur équipe dont il était un ancien membre, mais aussi d'attirer des ennuis à tout le monde.  
Haizaki pesta puis partit. Il ne pouvait rien faire face au plus petit, il le savait. Le rouge le suivit du regard pour être sûr que ce ne soit pas une feinte. Il le laissait partir pour l'instant, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Le regard de l'empereur se porta ensuite sur les deux blonds. Kise était amoché mais sûrement rien de grave. Ce n'était pas le cas de son ami qui pissait le sang et était à deux doigts de tomber inconscient au vu de sa pâleur.  
Alors que le copieur se relevait, Akashi lui lança :  
 **« Restez tranquilles. Je vais appeler les secours. »  
** C'était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire. Ce n'était pas avec une trousse de secours qu'ils soigneraient les blessures du dragueur. Il repartit alors vers le gymnase d'un pas pressé, laissant les deux blessés seuls.  
Alors qu'Akashi s'éloignait, Kise se releva tant bien que mal puis s'agenouilla à côté de Kida qui semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Il le prit dans ses bras et le secoua, l'appela. Il n'ouvrit les yeux qu'au bout d'une dizaine de secondes.  
 **« Ryouta…** articula-t-il tant bien que mal. **  
-Kidacchi ! Ca va aller, Akashicchi va appeler les secours.** L'informa-t-il d'une voix inquiète. **  
**Son esprit étant embrumé, il mit du temps avant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais il n'y prêta guère attention. Le plus important c'était que Kise aille bien. Il se contrefichait d'être blessé ou même de mourir, tant que Kise était sauf.  
 **-Et toi… Tu vas bien ?** demanda-t-il.  
 **-Oui ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je n'ai presque rien. Le plus important c'est toi.  
** Il y eut un blanc gêné entre les deux.  
 **-Pourquoi…** commença le plus blessé des deux.  
 **-Hm ?  
-Pourquoi tu t'es interposé ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Tu t'es fait blesser par ma faute… Tu aurais dû me laisser, tu ne te serais pas pris de coups ainsi… J'aurais pu me débrouiller seul… Tu n'avais pas de raison de me venir en aide…  
**C'en était trop pour Kise.  
 **-Bien sûr que j'avais une raison ! J'pouvais pas te laisser comme ça, assister à ça aurait fait un milliard de fois plus mal que ces quelques coups !  
** Il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre.  
 **-Tu es mon ami, et je t'aime crétin…** avoua-t-il en commençant à pleurer.  
Kida mit une fois de plus du temps à assimiler ce que son vis-à-vis venait de dire. Il devait délirer ou être en train de rêver, ce n'était pas possible que Kise lui ait dit ça !  
 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?** demanda-t-il alors, pour être sûr.  
Kise renifla, balaya une de ses larmes du revers de la main et répéta.  
 **-Je t'aime… Plus que tout au monde, Kidacchi.  
** Ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était bel et bien réel. Kise l'aimait. Momoi avait raison. Rien qu'à ce constat, une larme dévala ses joues Ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il ne pensa plus aux Foulards Jaunes, à la guerre, à ses blessures ni à quoi que ce soit d'autres. Il tendit alors le cou pour atteindre le visage de son vis-à-vis puis posa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Devant l'incompréhension du blond, il se justifia avec un simple :  
 **-Moi aussi je t'aime, Ryouta. »  
** Ils ne s'échangèrent plus de parole après cela. Ils s'embrassèrent, lentement, les mains jointes. Ce baiser avait le goût du sang et était maladroit, ce qui était en partie du au fait que l'un des deux luttait tant bien que mal contre l'inconscience, mais ce n'était pas grave. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils s'aimaient.  
Ils continuèrent leur baiser jusqu'à ce que le plus petit des deux ne perde connaissance. Les secours arrivèrent presque au même moment. Kise insista pour monter dans l'ambulance et accompagner le blessé. C'est non sans rougir que, quand l'ambulancier lui demanda qui il était par rapport à la victime, il répondit « **C'est mon petit ami. »** Il resta à ses côtés tout le long du trajet puis, dès qu'il eut obtenu la permission d'entrer dans sa chambre, il attendit son réveil, accoudé au lit. Passant de temps à autre la main dans ses cheveux, entrelaçant leurs doigts, le détaillant longuement du regard.

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, la première partie de cette fic est terminée ~ ! Elle en comportera normalement 3 :).**

 **Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publier la suite car je n'ai pour l'instant que le scénario mais je ferais mon possible :).**

 **A bientôt ^w^.**

 _ **Remerciement spécial à pounette9620 pour m'avoir motivé à continuer cette fiction :).**_


End file.
